Increasingly documents and other digital content are being shared over the Internet or other similar private networks. Typically, a presenter initiates an online meeting with one or more other users, and generates content, which the presenter may desire to share with one or more attendees of an online meeting. In a typical online meeting, shared content is transmitted from the presenter (usually through a server) to the attendees similar to a video stream, where the flow of presentation is controlled by the presenter. Thus, attendees have a passive role of viewing the presented material at the presenter's pace and direction.
In modern systems, a presentation attendee may have different screen resolution from a presenter's. In addition, presentation viewing size may also differ from the presenter's. As a result, attendee may not see a duplicate view of the presenter's. Modern solutions attempt to resolve attendee off synchronicity issues with screen-sharing technologies. Differing screen resolutions are resolved by the attendee zooming in or zooming out of a presentation. Alternatively, scrollbars may be utilized when a presenter view does not fit within attendee's resolution. Current solutions may enable an attendee to see what the presenter sees. However for presentations, particularly text-rich presentations, zooming in or zooming out may make it difficult to read the text because the text may become too small or too big to read. In a scrollbar approach, attendee may have to manually scroll which may interrupt flow of a presentation. In addition, the attendee may not see what the presenter is focusing. Screen sharing also does not support allowing the attendee to navigate the document on their own.